


Valentines Day Confession

by BirdOfAnxiety



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First ever fanfic!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfAnxiety/pseuds/BirdOfAnxiety
Summary: Bumblebee has something to tell Evac!
Relationships: Evac (Transformers)/Bumblebee (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	Valentines Day Confession

It was Valentine’s Day at the NEST facility, and though the last shard of the Allspark was gone, the base was buzzing happily. Evac, however, was sitting alone on the roof of the facility, watching the clouds roll by. He’d been up there all day until something caught his attention.

Footsteps, loud and heavy, were approaching. Evac turned his head and greeted a friend. “Hey, Bumblebee! How are ya?” Evac asked, patting on the ground next to him, inviting Bee to join him.

It took Bee a second to speak, “I’ve been looking for you,” the radio voice sounded excited, which matched how Bee looked when he saw Evac.

“Looking for me? Why? Did something happen?” 

Bee noticed Evac getting anxious and sat down next to him to console him. “It's the-day-of love!” Bee said.

“Love? Then why are you looking for me? I’m not with anyone.” Evac said, confused. He looked down, sighed, and continued “How could anyone love me after what I did.”

Bee wrapped an arm around Evac and grabbed a hold of his hand. “Aint nothing but a mistake~” Bee said, comforting Evac.

“You’re right, Bee, but that doesn’t stop me from, blaming myself. I could’ve stopped him, I-I could’ve saved the Allspark! It’s all m-”

Bee cut him off, putting his hand on his cheek. “I love you.”

Evac stared blankly at Bee for a moment, processing what he had just said. “What?”

Bee reached behind himself and grabbed a bouquet of flowers, it was insanely large, but the perfect size for a cybertronian. Evac was still in shock and didn't question it. Bee spoke after letting Evac look at the bouquet, “And iiiiiiiiiii will always loooooove youuuuuu~.” 

Evac still hadn’t moved, so bee waved his hand in front of Evac’s face. “Are you okay?” 

Evac’s optics finally moved, they darted from the bouquet to Bee, and back and forth a few times. Then, unexpected to Bee, Evac grabs a hold of Bee’s hand under the bouquet and pulls him into an embrace. 

"This is gonna be nice, this is gonna be very nice,” Bee said, wrapping his arms around Evac. 

“What, the hug or the love?” Evac snarked.

“Both.”


End file.
